


A Taste of Winter

by pixiealtaira



Series: Hummel Holidays 2016 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Day four Hummel Holidays : Snow
Relationships: Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel
Series: Hummel Holidays 2016 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871257
Kudos: 14





	A Taste of Winter

“Adam.” Kurt said quietly, shaking Adam awake. “Adam, wake up!”

Adam sat up quickly and looked around. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Grab your boots and gloves. Come on!”

“Is something wrong?”

“Just come on!”

Adam got dressed enough for Kurt’s taste and was quickly pulled out the door to the small patch of something resembling a yard behind his apartment building. Kurt pulled him out away from the building just far enough so Adam could look up.

A few small snowflakes drifted down and landed on his face.

“It’s the first snowfall of the year!” Kurt said excitedly. His eyes twinkled and his face had a mischievous look to it as if Kurt was imparting the world’s biggest best secret ever. “If you catch a snowflake on your tongue during the first snowfall of the year, your wishes will all come true the next year…all you deepest held wishes.”

Kurt stuck his tongue out and tilted his head to the sky, darting to one side or the other trying to catch the tiny flakes on his tongue. Adam didn’t think he’d had much luck yet, but the snowflakes sprinkled over his rosy cheeks and adorable nose like freckles made Adam smile and his bright beaming smile warmed Adam’s heart. It was rare to see Kurt so…free.

The snowflakes were getting larger and one landed right on the tip of Kurt’s nose and made him giggle. He spun around, his arms out like he was embracing the whole world. The moment he stopped and stuck out his tongue a snowflake landed right on the tip of it.

There was a childlike gleeful wonder that filled Kurt’s face as he tilted his head back down to look at Adam.

“I did it!” Kurt shouted. “Now it’s your turn.”

Adam laughed and tilted his head back with his tongue stuck out. He darted left and right at Kurt’s direction. After just a few steps the biggest snowflake Adam had seen that night landed right on his tongue.

Kurt laughed and clapped his hands.

“You are just full of luck. I knew it.” Kurt said. “Now, let’s go drink hot chocolate and go to bed.”

“Hot Chocolate? Kurt, it’s nearly two am.” Adam said. “That is way too much sugar.”

“We have to. It is part of the ritual.”

Adam shrugged and followed along. They shared a cup and Kurt fell asleep on Adam’s shoulder as they were drinking it. Adam had to carry him to bed.

But that glimpse of Kurt so free of everything he shouldered most of the time…that simple moment was so worth any amount of cold toes and lack of sleep.


End file.
